A Musical Romance
by ElliottXP1
Summary: When Sharp Streak receives a message from renowned DJ Pon-3 to come to Ponyville he decides to plant his new band there. Later on he finds out that he may also find more than fame and fortune while working with Pon-3.  Rated T for Voilence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we go with this. Oh and BIG thank you to thunderhawk6894 for letting me use his OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Arriving in Ponyville<strong>

"Last stop. Everyone off the train!. That means you too punk."

I felt something nudge me and I woke up. I saw a conductor standing next to me.

"What?" I replied.

"This is the last stop, Ponyville. So get off the train punk."

Normally anypony would get pretty mad if they were called that but I actually do look like a punk. More really much like a metal head in my opinion. I had a dark coat with a red and black mane and tail with a cutie mark of a jagged silver music note. I got up and stretched my wings.

"The name's Sharp Streak!" I told him.

I grabbed my bass and bag and walked onto the platform.

"So this is Ponyville. Well then I better find this DJ Pon-3 to see what she wants with me."

I moved out to the street looking for anything that looked like a club. After walking for what seemed to be half an hour, I decided to take a break at this sweets shop. I walked up to the counter where a Pink pony was working with her back to me.

"Hello, can you tell me where I can find a DJ Pon-3?"

The pink pony turned to face me. "Sure I can tell-" She immediately gasped when she saw me.

"What is there something wrong with me?" I asked.

The pink mare quickly controlled herself. "No silly its not that. Its just that I've never seen you before here. So what were you saying, something about Pon-3?

"Yes, she sent me a letter saying that she wanted to see me. Can you tell me where I can find her?"

"So YOU'RE that Sharp Streak she's been talking about! Its about time you got here. C'mon I'll take you to her. Im Pinkie Pie by the way."

I followed her until we reached a building that just screamed out club. I said good bye to Pinkie Pie and walked in. The room was actually pretty big with tables surrounding an open area for dancing in front of a stage. I walked up to the stage and saw the set up. It was the most complex I had ever seen (Not that I ever worked one anyway). I was just about to call for someone when I heard the door open.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hey!" It was a Blue stallion that had walked in. He had a brown mane that seemed to graze the top of his eyes and a tail of the same color. He also had a bass clef as a cutie mark. I jumped off the stage to talk with him.

"Sup Im Sharp Streak. Im looking for DJ Pon-3, Do you know her by any chance?

"Oh yeah, Vinyl told me she was out in the market getting some CDs. Im Blue Bass but most people call me 'Ace'.

"So you play bass too Ace?" I said remarking about his cutie mark.

"Oh no I actually play guitar. I just sing bass. Soo how about you?" He replied also remarking my cutie mark.

"Oh thats just for my taste in music. Im a bit of a metal head. I sing tenor though quite exceptionally."

"Really then, care to show me?" He asked.

"Sure." I went up to the stage and plugged my bass in. "Hey do you have a jack for an mp3 player?" I asked.

"Yeah." Replied Ace "Its on the counter next to the turn table." I grabbed my iPod from my bag and plugged it in. I pressed play and walked up to the mic while the track played.

(Bold is Streak, Normal is backing track, Italics is harmonies w/ track.)

**He who makes a beast out of himself.**

**Gets rid of the pain of being a stallion.**

I paused to take a breath and let out a long note as I started playing.

**Caught here in a fiery blaze. **

** Won't lose my will to stay.**

**I tri-e-i-e-ied to travel through the night.**

**The heat stroke ridden weather,**

**the barren empty sights.**

**No oasis here to seee.**

**The sand is speaking deathless words to me.**

**Can't you help me as Im starting to burn.**

**Too many doses and im starting to get an attraction.**

**_My confidence is leaving me on my own_**

All alone. **No one can save me and you **

**know I don't want the attraction.**

(I slow down and sing in a sweet tone.)

**I'm sorry you're not here**

**I've been sane too long my visions now unclear.**

**Now take a trip with me **

**But don't be surprised if things aren't what they seem.**

**I've known it from the start,**

**All these good ideas will tear your brain apart.**

**Scared but you, you follow me,**

**I'm too weird to live but much to rare to die.**

"What do you think." I asked.

"Its not really my style but I think its alright." Ace replied.

"I think its just the pony I was looking for." Said a voice from the door way.

It was DJ Pon-3. The silver unicorn walked in up to the stage. and stepped onto the stage and bro-hoofed me.

"I was wondering when you would get here. I sent the letter like 3 weeks ago."

"Eh sorry about that. So what is it that's so important?"

"Well with the turnout recently I've gotten more and more ponies coming to party here and some are more darker than others, and well..."

"You need some more live entertainment that will fit their shade." I said finishing her sentence. "Sure I'll be more than glad to help you out. I just need a band to play with."

"Well there's more than a few ponies who you can play with here." She said. "Im sure you can form some sort of band. Until then, you can probably help DJ a few nights. Oh and there's a room upstairs here that you can stay in. I actually live in a house about a block from here so Im not too far."

"Ok thanks Pon-3." I said as she and Ace were leaving.

"Please call me Vinyl Scratch." She smirked.

"Ok see ya." I said as they closed the door.

I grabbed my bag and set my bass on a stand on stage. I found the room and got myself settled in. I looked outside and saw how dark it had gotten. I got in my new bed and relaxed myself ready for the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man that was long. Theres the first chapter everypony. And Im going to take OCs for the band. Just send me a PM of what your character will look like, who they are, what they are and most importantly, what they play.<strong>

**Again special thanks to thunderhawk6894 for allowing me to use his OC.**

**Song "Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 everypony. Lets see who Sharp Streak will run into this time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Riff Master<strong>

I opened my eyes staring up at the darkened ceiling. I got myself out of bed ready to face the day ahead of me. I walked outide and faced the intense bright light. I raised my hoof to sheild my eyes as I stepped out onto the side of the street. I decided to look for Ace to see if he could be in the band. I moved along and soon enough I saw Ace walking with a cyan pegasus. I walked up to them.

"Hey Ace how's it going?"

"Oh hey Sharp Streak, have you met Rainbow Dash yet?" Ace asked.

"I can't say I have. Im sharp streak, Im going to be working with Vinyl at the club."

"The name's Rainbow Dash, I just manage the clouds here." She the looked at me questionably. "Say do I know you?"

"I dunno maybe you remember me from the Ponies of the Apocalypse." I said.

"Oh yeah, man that was a pretty kick-ass band. I remember I was a fan back when I was at Cloudsdale. You played bass right?"

"And sung, but thats kinda behind me. Im actually starting to form a new band here in Ponyville. Thats what I wanted to ask Ace about." I said.

"Wait you want me to be in your band?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah I mean you said you played guitar, so I thought you could play." I said.

"Sorry but Im not really into playing metal. But I do know somepony who is. Here follow me, I'll take you to him."

We followed Ace to a building with a guitar sign on the front. We walked in and saw guitars, basses, anything stringed lining the walls. We walked up to a counter with no one there.

"Hey Riff, are you here!" Ace called into the store.

"Hey Ace Im in the back. Come here I want to show you something." A voice called back.

We moved to a back room with even more instruments on the walls with a dark blue unicorn with a ragged mane and a guitar cutie mark who was using magic to string a guitar. And what a guitar it was. It had a thrash style X-shaped body with a red background and a black flame finish.

"Check it out man, I've been working on this for weeks. And now I have finally finished it." And with that he tuned all six strings at the same time with his magic. He put it on and stood up on his hind legs to play it. He began to play a familiar riff.

I moved over to a bass on the wall. "Hey mind if i join in?"

"If you can play it then go ahead."

I got the bass on and started playing the lines for the song.

(Same deal as before, **Bold **is Sharp Streak.)

singing in a high falsetto.

**I won't stand in your way,**

**Let your hatred grow.**

**And she'll scream, and she'll shout and she'll pray.**

**And she had a name, yeah she had a name.**

**And I won't stand in your way, **

**let your anger rise.**

**And we'll fly snd we'll fall and we'll burn**

**And no one will recall. No one will recall.**

We broke into a bridge to the chorus into the song. Riff was a natural with guitar.

**This is the last time I'll** **abandon you.**

**Yeah this is, the last time I'll forget you. No I wish I could!**

Riff started an epic solo. One that had me stunned. I had never seen anypony play a guitar that fast. When he finished we all applauded for his amazing performance.

"Wow man that was great, I've never seen anyone that good." I said to Riff

"Thanks man. You aren't so bad yourself. I've actually been trying to get in a band but there hasn't been any in town recently" Riff said back.

"Huh thats actually the reason I came here, Ace said that you might be interested in being in a metal band. How dark do you play?" I asked.

"Well Muse is some of my lighter stuff, most of the time I play Disturbed and some Korn, maybe even some System of a Down." He replied

"Great. You're in. Oh Im Sharp Streak by the way. Now we just need to find a drummer and a rhythm guitarist." I said.

"Well good luck with that." Riff said as we left the building.

We walked to the club and went in. I decided that now was the best time to ask this.

"Hey Ace." I said. "Do you know how to make dubstep?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh I just wanted to know how to do it." I replied.

"Well I'll show you tomorrow. I have some things I need to attend to." He said.

"Oh alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." I said as he left with Rainbow Dash.

The next morning I was standing at the DJ table with Ace next to me ready to teach me.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAWWWWW YEAAAAAAH. Its gonna be DUBSTEP time. OC suggestions are still open and now Im gonna be taking fan art in also. See ya next time.<strong>

**OC: Riff- FurryGoose**

**Song: Stockholm Syndrome-Muse**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go. Let's see how Ace is gonna teach Streak how to dubstep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Tricks of the Trade<strong>

I looked over the table in front of me with no clue what anything did. Vinyl was standing to the side of me in front of a panel that had buttons all over it and Ace was standing in front of a laptop. He began to talk.

"Welcome to our own tutorial on dubstep production. Typically a tempo of 140 BPM is selected. First we begin with a simple kick and snare pattern, like so."

Vinyl began tapping on the pad board creating a simple beat. Ace saved the beat to repeat.

"Next its time to add some hi-hats and cymbals to fill those spaces."

They did the same as before and then Ace walked to a keyboard.

"Add some modulated bass lines, and be sure to make them heavy."

He pressed a key on the keyboard that created a heavy bass sound.

"Why not try adding a synth lead in the higher register. Perhaps some sound effects for pads."

Vinyl began tapping on the board to create the sounds.

"And now you are ready for the most important part of any dubstep anywhere." Ace said as he muted all the sounds. "The drop."

All the beats came back and Ace and Vinyl were playing on their instruments. The constant changes in the tones made the sounds interesting. The music they created was fantastic. Then Ace muted the music again.

"For extra brutality, try adding a beat down section." Vinyl said as the levels were brought back up with a new rhythm. Ace let me work the bass while he did some recording on the computer. He then muted the bass after a good while leaving only the beat and pads playing.

"And if you really want to scare the living shit out of your audience, try bringing the levels down and ta-" She was cut off as the music became un-muted. It nearly made me jump.

"And taking them by surprise." She finished. This time I was prepared so I went back to controlling the bass lines. We all did our parts to create the music and then after a while we all stopped.

"Wow, singing, bass AND dubstep? You're a musical prodigy!" Vinyl said, impressed.

"I guess it was just easy learning it, I mean I was learning from the best." I said.

"Hold up there hotshot." She said flattered. "We still need to see how well you do with a crowd. We're opening tomorrow night."

"Well Im gonna be ready for that. Say why is this place closed now anyways?"

"It was never open." She replied. "I only did work at public events like Pinkie's parties. Now that we have this place though we need at least two DJ's to run it."

"And we are gonna be the 2 best DJ's in Equestria."

She giggled and moved closer to me, almost touching.

"We'll get there. For now though we need to work on getting this place open, and thanks to you we can do it now." She said, her rose eyes staring directly into mine. "Go get some rest Hotshot. Opening night is gonna be going pretty late."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then." I said.

She walked to the door and opened it. "See ya later Hotshot!" She called from the door and then closed it. I switched off all the equipment and headed up to my room. I had a warm feeling inside, a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. I got into bed and thought about how Vinyl was attracted to me. I then fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if its so short. I needed a filler to show how Sharp Streak learns how to DJ and dubstep. Along with some romantic development. OC's are still open to everypony. Brohoof to anyone who knew the song. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go. Im on a creative roll right now! So lets see how Sharp Streak will handle opening night along with Vinyl Scratch's attraction to him. And also may find a new band member.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Opening Night (Part 1)<strong>

Opening my eyes, I could see through the blurred haze at the clock. It read 12:25. I really must have slept in. Its good though, Im gonna be up all night anyways. I got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen and got myself some coffee. I took a shower and styled my hair touching up on my red streak. I moved into the club and did my best to get it cleaned. After I had gotten all the month old pizza boxes out of there I grabbed my bag and made my way to the door. I opened it and was once again blinded by the sun. I walked down the street heading towards the market to see if I could get a new set of headphones before the grand opening. Suddenly I heard some faint but distinct noise. What it sounded like to others was a massive onslaught of crashes, bangs, and booms. To me, it sounded like a musical genius.

I looked for where the music was coming from until I was standing in front of a simple house. I knocked on the door but whoever was playing had left the door open so someone could hear them. I walked in past my better judgement and made my way into a large room with a professional drum kit. The pony behind it was a red Earth Pony with a long flowing black mane. His cutie mark was simply two drumsticks crossing each other. He stopped playing and looked up, surprisingly not shocked that a complete stranger was in his home.

"So how's the music man?" He asked me.

"Wow that was amazing. How long have you been playing?" I asked stunned.

"Really not all that long. I started playing these drums about a year ago but Im just a natural at it." He replied.

"Um... Im Sharp Streak. This may sound a little forward but do you wanna be in my band?" I asked.

"No problem man. I've been wanting to share my music with he world but just setting these up on the street corner doesn't seem to do it. Im Sonic Beat by the way." He said.

"Great thats fantastic. Hey are you coming to the grand opening of the club later today?"

"Yeah man I've been looking forward to it for weeks now."

"Great. We can talk there. I need to get ready for it."

"Alright cool man. I'll see you there."

I walked out of the house and made my way to Riff's music shop. I walked in and started looking for the headphones. Riff suddenly stood at the end of the row, his sunglasses casting a reflection.

"Hey Streak, what're you looking for?" Riff asked.

"Im just here to get a new pair of headphones." I replied.

"Oh is that for the grand opening tonight?" Riff looked around the store to see if anyone else was there."Come here. I got something for you."

I followed him to the back room where he was working on his guitar. He walked over to a stack of boxes on the floor.

"I just got these yesterday. Though I'm not supposed to sell them until later this week, I think you should get an early release, manager's price too."

He opened the one of the boxes and revealed the new Beats Audio headphones. Just one of those were worth more than a phone, MP3, AND a tablet combined.

"Wow man thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it. It's my gift to you."

"Oh hey on my way over here I met this kid who could play drums in our band."

"Really? How good is he?" He asked quizzically.

"Rev good." I said.

He laughed at my little reference joke. "Well then I can't wait to see how good he is."

He took one of the boxes over to the counter and I paid the 200 bits worth for the headphones. I put them in my bag and headed back to the club. When I got there I saw Vinyl, Ace, and Rainbow Dash all helping set up. I walked over there and set my bag on the table.

"Oh hey Streak, we were wondering where you were. What did you get?" Vinyl asked.

"Ok check this out." I took the box out of the bag and the other ponies looked with shocked faces. "Bam. The new Beats Audio headphones."

"Wow Streak, what did you do to get this? These aren't even in stores." Ace asked.

"Riff actually sold them to me. He got these yesterday and saw I needed some headphones for tonight and he even sold them at an extreme fraction of the price." I said

"Nice they'll be good for tonight. Now c'mon we gotta get this place set up."

We got straight down to work. Vinyl was tinkering with some things on the DJ table. I was busy setting up some LED background lights behind the table, Ace and Rainbow Dash were flying the lights up to the ceiling and fastened and connected them. Time went by fast and soon ponies were lining up outside ready to get in. We were ready to open and we opened the doors. The dance floor was already filled with ponies and we were ready to begin. The lights dimmed and everypony started cheering. The background LEDs lit up behind us and silhouetted ourselves. A low bass tune started playing and Vinyl and I each grabbed mics. I had my headphones around my neck and Vinyl had her trademark goggles on.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts!" Vinyl began. "Tonight is the night we've all been waiting for. So without any further ado, we proudly announce that Club Vinyl Streak is now open!" Everypony went crazy with excitement and anticipation. Yo Streak, lets get this party started."

I scrolled through my playlists and found my favorite song "Scary Monsters and Nice Parasprites" and pressed play. Everypony started dancing and having a great time. A few hours passed and I got off the stage to grab some food. Then I ran into Sonic beat.

"Hey man. You know when you said you were getting ready for this I never expected that you would be getting this ready!" He said.

"Yeah well Vinyl asked me to do this. I just couldn't refuse such a great offer. So whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out." He looked away and then somepony got his attention. "Hey Streak, do you know who that is?" He asked pointing to an Earth Pony wearing a cowboy hat.

"Oh her? From what Vinyl told me she's Applejack. She actually helps run Sweet Apple Acres, she even catered for us tonight. Why do you ask?" Sonic Beat just stood oblivious to what I said. His attention was fixed on Applejack while she was dancing. I chuckled to myself, the thought of Sonic and Applejack getting together. It was cute. I grabbed a soda and some food and walked back to the table where Vinyl was DJ-ing and stood next to her. She then changed the song to "Falling Away With You" by Muse.

(Try reading this section while listening to the song) The LEDs turned to a bright pink. I turned my attention to Sonic Beat and saw him talking with Applejack and then they made their way to the dance floor. Everypony with a date was dancing together. I looked over to Vinyl to see her looking at me. She quickly turned away and blushed. I moved closer to her and put my wing around her. She looked at me and smiled, our eyes locking. She then leaned closer and so did I. We were so close, our lips about to touch.

Suddenly the entrance door broke off the hinges by some magnificent force.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The pony who knocked the door down spoke. "Hello Scratch." He spoke with a sense of pride.

The pony in question was a dark magenta Unicorn with a fireball cutie mark.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked flying to the stage.

"I AM INFERNO, and I am here to destroy you!" He said, his voice booming.

"And why the hell do you want to do that!" I said stepping forward.

"Because I am Vinyl's evil ex-boyfriend!" He boomed.

I stood with a confused look on my face, then turning to Vinyl. "Her what!"

* * *

><p><strong>OH DAMN! Scott Pilgrim-esque polt twist! Im sure a fight will ensue! This episode's OC Sonic Beat comes from DragonRiderandBioBolt. Maaaan that was a long one! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Man running 2 stories is crazy. Time for part two of Streak's Epic** **Battle**. **(DISCLAIMER: THERE WILL BE HEAVY SWEARING DUE TO LYRICS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously in A Musical Romance.<strong>

The entrance door broke off the hinges by some magnificent force.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The pony who knocked the door down spoke. "Hello Vinyl Scratch." He spoke with a sense of pride. "Its been a while."

The pony in question was a dark magenta Unicorn with a fireball cutie mark.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked flying to the stage.

"I AM INFERNO, and I am here to destroy you!" He said, his voice booming.

"And why the hell do you want to do that!" I said stepping forward.

"Because I am Vinyl's evil ex-boyfriend!" He boomed.

I stood with a confused look on my face, then turning to Vinyl. "Her what!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Opening Night (Part 2)<strong>

I looked at Vinyl. I had only two things on my mind at the moment. How she got to dating this psycho and kicking said psycho's ass. I looked back at him. I also looked to see a fireball hurtling towards the stage as well. I flew up to avoid the flames. I stared at him, a look of pure hatred was plastered on his face. I flew down to him ready to punch him in the face. He raised his hooves and blocked my attack. He countered and sent me flying back to the stage. I landed on my back sliding up to the DJ table. I looked to Vinyl.

"Where did you meet this guy." I asked.

"All I can say now is that he's an evil DJ who I dated. I'll tell you the rest when you finish kicking his ass." She said in a monotone voice.

Ace walked next to her as I got up.

"Aren't you worried at all?" He asked Vinyl.

"Well from what he's told me he's the best fighter in his province." She used her magic to help me up. "Go get em tiger."

I was about to attack but then I got a better idea.

"Sonic, Riff. Get up here and grab your weapons." I called out.

Sonic jumped onstage and got behind the drums, his sticks ready. Riff was already standing next to me, already waiting with his custom guitar plugged in. I got my bass and connected it to the amp.

"Sonic!" I Yelled. "Let's get a little sick!"

He understood what I meant by that and started playing the drum intro for "Down with the Sickness

"Vinyl crank us up to 11!" I yelled as she turned up the volume,

(**Bold **is screamo, _Italics _is normal.)

[() is Riff singing backup.]

_(Can you feel that?)_

Riff began playing the opening riffs to the song.

_(Oh shit_**.)**

I joined in with my bass and we all started playing.

**Oh aaaa** 4X

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing,_

_Broken, a servent I kneel._

**(Will you give in to me)**_  
><em>

_It seems whats left of my human side,_

_Is slowly changing, in me._

_**(Will you give in to me)**_

_L_ooking_ at my own reflection'_

**When suddenly it changes,**

**Violently it changes**

**OH **_now there is no turning back,_

_Now that you've woken up the demon, _**in me!**

**Get up come on get down with the sickness,**

****Get up come on get down with the sickness,****

******Get up come on get down with the sickness,******

******Open up your hate and let it flow into me!******

********Get up come on get down with the sickness,********

******You mother g**et up come on get down with the sickness,********

********You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness,********

******Madness is the gift that has been given to me!******

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising,

Don't try to deny what you feel.

(Will you give in to me?)

It seems that all that was good has died,

And is decayingin me.

(Will you give in to me?)

It seems you're having some trouble,

**In dealing with these changes,**

**Living with these changes.**

**Now **the world is a scary place,

Now that you've woken up the demon **in me!**

**Get up come on get down with the sickness,**

****Get up come on get down with the sickness,****

******Get up come on get down with the sickness,******

******Open up your hate and let it flow into me!******

********Get up come on get down with the sickness,********

******You mother g**et up come on get down with the sickness,********

********You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness,********

******Madness has now come over me! ******

The power of the final note had blown Inferno away slamming him into the wall. He looked to us, defeated but not dead.

"You win this round Sharp Streak! But don't get too happy for I will return." He moved to the doorway. "And next time you better prepare."

"What just happened?" I asked to no one.

"That was my ex boyfriend and I think he hates you." Vinyl stood next to me and set my bass on the stand. "Wanna walk me home?"

"Yeah sure, I need to clear my head right now." I replied.

We walked outside under the clear night sky. My wing over Vinyl's back as she pressed up against my side.

"So how exactly did you meet that psycho anyways?" I asked "You said you would tell me who he was after beating him."

"It was a year ago. I was at this DJ convention and met him there. We talked for a while and to me at the time he seemed like a pretty nice guy. We hung out, talked, kissed. We did everything together. Well almost everything. He started getting into this weird kind of music, this sort of dark dubstep that brainwashes whoever listens to it. He tried to get me into it, even tried to force me once. I told him that I never wanted to see him or listen to that Demonic Dubstep cult music. After that I left him. Then he snapped. He got even more into the music and got more and more insane. After that I heard nothing from him. I thought he was dead but I guess that never happened. The fact that he wants to kill you though is completely beyond me."

"So he's just a pretty messed up DJ" I said.

"Yep" She replied, stopping us. "We're here."

She opened the door and I removed my wing from over her back.

"If you don't wanna see me any more because of this whole evil ex thing then thats fine by me." She said.

"What? No Im not gonna be pushed around by some obsessive dude who can't let go of a grudge!" I said fiercely.

Vinyl chuckled and then kissed me on the cheek.

"If you want to fight him then you need to be ready for anything. I'll see you in the morning Hotshot." And with that she closed the door.

I was floating (well flying low and slow) back to the club. Everyone had cleared out and somehow the door had fixed itself while I was gone. I went upstairs to go to sleep. I got in bed and closed my eyes. At that moment I had only two things on my mind; Vinyl Scratch, and how Im gonna beat Inferno.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW YEAHH! EPIC MUSIC METAL FIGHT! Sorry if you didn't like the fact that there was the cussing. OC submissions are open, this time for hero AND villain characters. Maybe an evil band? Oh and we need a band name. REVEIW TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys. Sorry about the long wait. I had a bit of writer's block and other things that I needed to attend to.**

* * *

><p>"Hey kid what do you think you're doing here?" I heard a muffled voice say.<p>

I got up out of bed. It was a little late in the day but regardless I did not like to be woken up. The talking sounded like it came from downstairs. I went down there to see who was talking so loud. I saw Riff, Sonic and, Vinyl talking to some colt Pegasus who looked as if he just got out of Cloudsdale. He had a brown coat and a green and blue streaked mane and tail with a saxophone as his cutie mark. They... well he was talking a mile a minute about last night.

"Whats going on?" I asked half asleep.

They all looked at me and the colt's face beamed with excitement.

"This kid came in here. Said he wanted to see you." Vinyl said slightly annoyed.

The colt ran up to me and was really excited.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Its you! Sharp Streak!" The colt said.

"Yeah." I said, still tired. "But who are you?"

"Im Jazz Rhodes but I don't play jazz you see. Im actually a metal head like you. The only reason that Im named that is because my parents were both in a jazz band when they met and they expected me to play jazz but in the class I learned to play guitar." He spoke like it was the most important thing ever. "So what does that have to do with anything you ask? Its simple, I saw you last night at the grand opening and I saw you beat down that Inferno dude and you guys were good and all but you missed a key part in any band, a rhythm guitarist!"

"Woah woah woah hold up kid." Riff said. "So you think you're hardcore enough to be in a metal band, not to mention my backup?"

The colt got a determined face on. "I was born ready."

"Prove it."

Riff somehow got his guitar out of nowhere again, already plugged in and waited for Jazz to set up. Once the two guitarists were ready Riff began playing an epic solo. Jazz surprisingly was able to keep up with Riff's well...riffs. Soon things got crazy. Riff started to go so fast you could see sparks coming from the neck of the guitar. I saw Jazz was starting to get sloppy and missing a few notes. The sound from the amps were so powerful it was making it hard to stand. Eventually Riff finished his solo and they both stood there panting.

"Well boss? Should we let him in?" Riff asked.

I looked at the kid who was now panting from just playing that fast. My answer was the same from the very beginning when I heard his story.

"Kid you remind me of myself when I was just a little colt." I started. "You see when I was in elementary school we put on a little show for our graduation. Now of course everypony had to sing but I sang with a passion. Both my parents and I knew that singing was my talent and I got my cutie mark that day, but it wasn't like this when I first got it. No it wasn't until I had enrolled in a music academy after cloudsdale. While searching for what classes to take I heard some music I had never heard before. It was sharp and aggressive but demanding. I soon found my way to the source of the music and met the three people I will never forget. They had asked me what I was doing there and I simply told them that I heard them playing and was only listening. They said that they were looking for a bassist and needed a new singer. It was fate that I had met them. I soon showed off my prowess and they immediately accepted me into the band. It was then my cutie mark had altered to my current form. You remind me of that story kid. You're in!"

The pegasus jumped and started swooping around the large room cheering in excitement. Vinyl looked at me with a smile and Riff was looking with acceptance. Jaz finally landed and started shaking my hoof thanking me.

"This is so awesome that you let me join, when is our first show? I can't wait for it oh man this is gonna be so cool!" Jazz said.

"We need to practice first before we can do a show. Hey I know what song to try!"

* * *

><p>We set up and were ready to perform. Sonic began playing a muted beat and Riff played the opening notes. Jazz was standing ready with his guitar. Vinyl was watching from the floor.<p>

A warning to the people,

The good and the evil

This is war.

To the solder, the civilian

The martyr the victim

This is war

We were all playing the quiet song and got ready to get loud.

Its the moment of truth and the moment to lie

The moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight

The moment to fight

To fight to fight

TO FIGHT!

I was screaming the lyrics out straining my voice.

To the right, to the left,

We will fight to the death,

To the edge of the earth,

Its a brave new world from the last to the first.

To the right, to the left,

We will fight to the death,

To the edge of the earth,

Its a brave new world

Its a brave new world

Its a brave new world!

We finished off and ended our little practice session for the day. Riff and Sonic left and Jazz walked up to me.

"Thank you so much for letting me into this." He said.

"Its my pleasure. And besides, you said yourself that we were missing a member." I said with a smile.

"Well still tank you so much Mr. Streak!"

"Please, just call me Sharp."

Jazz left and me and Vinyl were left walking home. We walked up to a hill and rested on a tree we found there. We sat watching the beautiful sunset that Celestia was creating.

"You know." Vinyl started. "After I left Inferno I was worried that I would never find another love. Then you proved me wrong."

"Well you aren't the only one. Before I left The Music Academy I actually fell in love too. It was kinda short lived well because I had to move to Manehatten but in the short time we still did a lot of things together. Sad thing is she dumped me as I was leaving for Manehatten."

"Well we all have baggage, we just have to live with it."

"Yeah well mine doesn't try to kill me."

We both chuckled at my little joke. When the sun had finally set we made our way back home. The stars were twinkling above and the moon shone bright. We soon arrived to Vinyl's house and stopped in front of the door.

"Hey tomorrow we have a dj night so get some rest. Ace said he would help out so we can rest a little easier tomorrow." Vinyl said.

"Great that sounds awesome. I'll see you tomorrow then." I said.

She leaned in and kissed me. "See you later." Then shut the door.

I was walking home when I was feeling like I was being watched. I turned to see only a mare wearing a hoodie leaning against the wall.

"Hello?" I said to the mare.

"Hello Sharp Streak." She said. Her voice eerily familiar.

"Sophie?" I said.

"Yes you remember my name. So I see you found yourself a new marefriend. Forgot all about me now did you."

"Hey you dumped me remember!"

"Oh yes I remember. You were heartbroken. But reminiscing about your sorrow isn't the reason Im here. I just came to tell you about my new coltfriend, I dunno If you know him or not. He's a popular dj, Inferno."

My heart sank. 'Great' I thought to myself. 'My ex-marefriend is in town and she's dating my worst enemy.'

"Well I really must be going. I can't stay out in this cold all night." She said walking into the darkness.

I continued walking home thinking about what I had unknowingly gotten myself into. I finally stood in front of the club and walked in moving towards my room. I got into my bed and was too busy thinking about what I was going to do to fall asleep. Soon after though I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is some more plot devopment. OCs are open ONLY for members if the EVIL band. Send away.<strong>


End file.
